erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samson Parvis
General Samson 'Butcher' Parvis, also known as Sam, is a general in the Ateri Armed Forces and a member of the Stratocratic Council that governs all military matters in the Imperio Estratocrata. He is also the Chairman of the Communist Party of Aterius. Once a Valdrinian officer, Samson was captured and held as a POW by the Imperium of Alkarzia in the closing days of the Great War. Kept secret and given freedom in exchange for giving valuable Valdrinian intel to the Imperium, Samson retired from military life until the formation of the Ateri Free State. Early Life Born to Adam and Mila Parvis, a low class worker family in southern Valdrin, Samson's early life was plagued by financial troubles and a lack of a formal education. Homeschooled by his grandfather, who had been a member of the military, and his mother, Parvis' education lacked any sort of artistic expression, with little in the studies of language, history or music. With few friends to occupy his time with, Samson became somewhat of a young explorer, both in his urban neighbourhood and the nearby mountainous area. When Samson was 9, increased economic difficulties led to his mother being forced to work in a dangerous factory environment on the outskirts of the city in order to secure an increase in wages. His family were not the only ones affected by the troubles, and on all sides of the political and economic spectrum, parties rose up, most notably the Valdrin Communist Party and and Neo-Valdrinian Fascist Party. As the government turned to more extreme measures to secure its current state, and corruption rose, both parties turned to extremist measures, with the Communist party organising nationwide strikes and secretly supported domestic terrorist groups, and the Neo-Valdrinian Fascists openly endorsing terrorism and attacking government buildings. After two years of increasing instability, the Neo-Valdrinian Fascists bombed the factory in which Mila worked, directly causing her death. Samson's grandfather died soon after in hospital. Both Samson and his father Adam were emotionally destroyed by the losses, but increasing instability and the collapse of several large insurance companies lead to the family receiving zero compensation, forcing Adam to remarry quickly. Now sharing a house with his new step-mother and older step-brother, Samson's quality of life deteoriated due to emotional and physical abuse from his new family members. Over the next seven years, Samson's education became largely continued through stealing books from flea markets and what little his father could teach him while he was off work, and he spent much of his time outside of what little work he could find learning and training himself physically. Valdrin Socialist Party As the years of instability came to a climax, the Valdrin Communist Party found itself splintering into numerous parties, some keeping the extremist measures and some forgoing them. The most important of these parties was the Valdrin Socialist Party, a populist party that appeared clandestine on the surface, and spent much of its influence towards revitalising the nations industry, rather than the political power moves of its predecessor. Samson and his father found a new hope in this party, and both joined when Samson became 18. Their association with the party afforded them much greater choice in work and brought back a good quality of life. Samson, however, sought something more permanent and rewarding than his father's line of work, and joined the Socialist Party's militia in an echo of his grandfather's life. As the civil unrest reached its zenith, the Socialist Party staged a full-scale coup, which Samson participated in, and Valdrin started undergoing severe political changes. Samson became a prominent officer in the new military, Samson was portrayed as the ideal Valdrinian in his hometown - strong, determined and fervent in his belief. Despite this, Samson spent little time in his hometown, and was often wrapped up in the tiresome political machinations of the party. This would soon change, however, with Valdrin's increasing influence in other nations. Proxy Conflicts Valdrin exerted its influence in often violent means, and this became apparent in the Proxy Wars, a series of conflicts based on establishing Valdrin as the foremost power on Nurien. Samson found a great deal of glory in these wars, spreading Valdrin's influence and ideology across the continent and advancing his career at the same time. Excelling in mixed unit tactics and logistics, his prestige grew, as did his successes, up until the final conflict in the Wars - The Invasion of Ceyiastan, where Parvis would earn his nickname. Indeed, in Ceyiastan, Parvis had free reign to exert his power and skill, and was granted a great deal of control over the operations he executed. Most importantly, Parvis was allowed to keep his own prisoners of war under his own command, and so, the boy from Leiro became the Butcher from Ceyiastan. Parvis ruthlessly abused his prisoners, using them as slave labour for infrastructure and fortifications, forcing them to give every last possession to the Valdrinian state to be 'redistributed', and regular executions of captured military and political officials. This example of brutality would have him withdrawn from the front lines - via promotion. Parvis was promoted to Brigader General in recognition of his 'great feats in the name of Valdrin', and spent the rest of the war planning in the backrooms - a task he grew surprisingly attached to and increasingly adept at. After the war in Ceyiastan had ended, and Valdrin faced the Combine, Parvis' career was cut short by an Imperial raid on the fort he occupied. Captured and presumed dead, Parvis slowly faded out of memory, though his captors treated him surprisingly well, as the Alkarzi admired his brutality both in battle and afterwards. Personality Parvis is a ruthless and determined individual, used to getting what he wants through any means necessary. Abrasive and even downright hostile at times, he has little patience outside of war, and treats almost every situation like a battle. His domineering personality, while well suited to the battlefield, often causes problems in the political and social world. Despite this personality, Parvis holds a great deal of respect for his fellow soldiers, especially those under him, and rewards loyalty and bravery greatly to those who show it. Parvis' coldness is not to be mistaken with recklessness, as he places great value on the soldiers he commands - just as soldiers, and not as men. Despite his poor education, Samson enjoys learning and spent much of his retirement studying as many fields as he could, especially military history. He displays a great deal of curiosity and a healthy amount of caution, though he is prone to instability. Skills & Abilities Parvis is a more-than-capable commander, and is considered by the some the greatest tactical and strategic mind Aterius has, beating even close competitor General Emil Milad. His skill in management and combined warfare is unmatched, and forms the backbone of Aterius' conventional military. He is fast to adapt to any situation, and his already brilliant military mind was only fostered by his time with access to Imperial texts. Parvis is particularly skilled at the art of long war, whether in an offensive or defensive position, have proven himself capable of winning - small or large scale - conflicts through extended guerrilla warfare and precision strikes. Parvis places a great emphasis on the value of individual soldiers and ambush tactics, and as such focuses his tactics around minimal losses. In personal combat, Parvis is intimidating - his tall stature and frame are augmented by his armour, and he utilises a heavy mace-like weapon in close combat. He is also a skilled shot with a rifle, though not excellent. He boasts cybernetic eyes, an infolink, an intelligence enhancer and dermal armour, as well as cardiovascular and muscle-fiber nanotechnological enhancements. Gallery officer@2x.png|General Parvis in battle garb, with a pistol. Officertransparent.png|Full battle garb, with rifle. DEMagistar.png|Parvis' flanged mace, based off of a Valdrinian design. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Status: Alive Category:Military Category:Sins Characters